happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Make no Connection
Make no Connection is a HTFF tv episode. Episode Roles Starring *Dell Featuring *Mole *Trippy *Hippy *Robo Star *Superspeed Appearing *Mr. Troll *Goosta Plot Dell is in his house, playing a game on his computer with the windows covered when he suddenly loses internet connection, ending the game and upsetting Dell. Deciding to check whats wrong, Dell attempts to go outside, only to find his door block. Its then shown that Mole has parked his car in Dells yard, blocking the door. After a few attempts of opening the door, Dell gets tired and passes out. Dell later wakes up and he decides to see if his internet is back, only to find its still gone, annoying Dell. Several hours pass and Dell begins to get antsy with his lack of internet, to such a degree that he has chewed off all his nails. Day soon becomes night and back to day and dell is shown to be twitchy and has torn out large bits of fur, along with some skin. More time passes and Dell is seen to have built a sactunary around his computer using pillows and Dell starts to worship the computer. More and more time passes and Dell is seen to have arranged his furnature into a fort. Suddenly the doorbell rings and scares Dell. On the other side of the door is Trippy, Hippy, Superspeed and Robo Star who have pushed Moles car out of the way. Worried for Dell, Robo Star kicks down the door and steps inside the house, followed by the others who as soon as the all enter, the door slams shut. Confused, Trippy takes a step back and hits a tripwire that makes a bunch of knifes fall on him. Shocking the others, they run in fear. Dell is then seen again and its revealed that he sees everything as his video game. Dell spots Hippy and shoots him with his gun, which is only a water pistol and Hippy looks at Dell confused until Dell leaps at him and starts beating him with the water pistol while Hippy screams. Hearing Hippy scream, Robo Star and Superspeed look for a way out and spot a window. Superspeed runs to the window, ijnoring the warnings of Robo Star and steps on a trip wire which maes CDs shoot at him and slice him up. One CD ends up hitting Robo Star in the chest and he short circuits before tunring into 20's Robo Star. Unaware of this, Dell sneaks up on 20's Robo Star and prepares to attack but 20's RB turns around and using a real gun, shoots Dell. Through a window, Mr. Troll watches this and laughs beofre going onto his next victim, Goosta. Moral "Real Life has no restart button" Deaths #Trippy is stabbed by knifes. #Hippy is beaten to death. #Superspeed is sliced up by CDs. #Dell is shot to death. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images